


A bear's favor

by Ninnuwu



Category: Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Yuri, implied fluff, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnuwu/pseuds/Ninnuwu
Summary: With the end of the school festival, it's time for Yuna to fulfill her promise to visit the Princess, Tilia. Also, she feels grateful for all the help she received from her during the festival, so Yuna hopes to repay her on some way.
Relationships: Yuna/Tilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A bear's favor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but ran out of ideas in the end. I don't remember a lot of details about the novel right now so finishing this is i m p o s s i b l e. However, I dusted this off a bit and rewrote a few of the old lines, so it's a bit nicer to read now!
> 
> Also, this is my second fic ever, and the first I can consider finished (?), so I'm happy to have this out.
> 
> Also also, looks like it's the first work ever for Kuma bear published here, so yay for me, I guess??

# A bear's favor

Accompanied by Fina, Shuri and Noa, we arrived at the castle’s door. Per King’s orders, the guards usually let us in without questioning, today was not different. I noticed that the guy who usually hurries off to notify the King of my presence stood at his post, probably by Eleonora’s orders (I’ll have to thank her later).

I had promised to give the King a taste of my new recipe, but since it looks like he’s actually doing his job, that could wait. My main objective wasn’t him anyways, but his daughter Tilia, who helped us a lot during the school festival, in order to thank her.

A maid guided us to Tilia’s room and knocked on the door. Awaiting for an answer, she notified of our arrival.

“You can enter!”

Tilia called out to us. The maid bowed to us and left as we made our way inside, where we met the sight of Tilia and her little sister, Flora-sama, sitting together in the room.

“Bear-san!”

“Princess Flora, why are you here?”

“Yuna, I was expecting your arrival, so I decided to wait in my room while I played with Flora.”

Had she been waiting in her room all this time? It was a day off the academy after all, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she had to cancel plans with her friends just to meet me.

“Were you planning to go out today?”

“I had no fixed plans, so don’t worry about it.”

Okay, at least I didn’t ruin her day. I should have checked if she was free or not first…

“Tilia, thank you again for your help over the past few days. It was a lot of fun.”

“It was no problem at all! I also had a lot of fun. And finally being able to meet with the rumored bear girl was great. I am happy that I got to meet Noa, Fina and Shuri as well.”

Noa and Fina blushed a bit at the princess’s words, while Shuri simply flashed a smile to her.

“Anyhow, I came here because I wanted to thank you, Tilia.”

“I’ve already received my gift from you, though.”

Tilia said and threw a glance at her bed, where my Bear plushies were seated around her pillows.

“Well, if you are willing, I do want to ask you for another favor. But first, could you summon your bears for me?”

“I don’t mind summoning them. Is it okay to summon them here?”

“Yes, it should be no problem, since from what I’ve heard, they’re very docile, right?”

With Tilia’s permission, I summoned Swaying Bear and Hugging Bear in their adult forms.

“It’s the Bear-sans!”

Flora happily cried as she jumped to Hugging Bear’s legs. Not long after, Noa and Shuri joined in too, pulling Fina with them.

I thought that Tilia would want to play with the Bear-sans too, but instead approached me and whispered to my ear.

“I’ll tell you what I want when the girls leave.”

Eh?

“Girls, introduce the Bear-sans to me, I want to play with them too!”

She flashed a smile and just went to play with the Bear-sans as if nothing happened. Just what kind of favor was she going to ask for? In the games and manga I read, this kind of line meant an indecent situation, right?

Could it be that she was hitting on me!? I mean, it’s not like I’m into girls, I just know how to appreciate their beauty. Yeah, that can’t be it, she’s the princess after all; she should find a groom, marry, and live a happy life of royalty. There’s no way she would settle for some weird girl like me, especially one wearing a bear outfit. Cliff-sama had said so earlier, even if Noa wanted to marry me, same-sex marriage wasn’t really allowed. Yeah, that can’t be it, right?  
**…  
..  
.**

In the end, I just sat on Tilia’s bed and watched the girls play with my bears, while thinking about what she said. It was probably some embarrassing favor, like seeing me without my bear outfit or something like that. Nothing important, probably.

“Oh, excuse me for interrupting.”

Suddenly, a voice erupted from the door. Startled, everyone turned to see Eleonora standing there with a tired look on her face. The King probably scolded her again for slacking off.

“Mother?”

Noa called out to her, seemingly worried about her tired look. But Eleonora instead fixed her gaze on me.

“Yuna, apparently Zelef found out that you were here and sent me to call you. He was preparing one of your recipes and would like your opinion on it.”

Ah, I do remember giving him a new recipe the last time I came here. But it’s the first time he actually calls me out to sample it. Also, isn’t this woman supposed to be working? I thought at least Zelef would come himself to do such a request.

“So, why don’t you girls come too? I’m sure Zelef would be happy to have more people taste his cooking.”

“One of Yuna’s recipes!? I want to go!”

“Me too!”

Flora-sama and Noa were both quite excited at the prospect of eating my recipes. Not like I was the one who created them though. Anyways, both of them urged Fina and Shuri to come too, having no reason to decline, they accepted.

“Actually, I need to talk with Yuna first, so with don’t you go ahead?”

Eh? She really plans to speak with me now?

“Yuna-oneechan, you’re not coming?”

Fina always gets nervous around nobles when she’s not with me, and the other girls seemed a bit disappointed too. But this was my opportunity to listen to Tilia’s favor, so they would have to bear with it for a bit.

“We’ll go when we’re done here, don’t worry about it.”

“I see…”

The girls looked a bit sad, but they’re good children so they didn’t complain.

“My, Tilia, make sure to lock the door, right? Fufu.”

This woman… such a good thing she’s stuck working in this castle, I can’t imagine how my life would go back in Crimonia if she were to return. I guess I owe the King a favor for keeping her busy.

“Mother, just go!”

“Don’t take too long~”

She said with a small smirk, what a pain. Now, time for the favor, I hope it’s something I can do. I had my panties seen during a fight in the school festival, so nothing could be worse than that, right?

“So, what do you want?”

“Well, um, could we sit on the bed before talking it?”

I could do that. I just nodded and went towards the bed, Tilia sitting at my side. I noticed that she looked nervous, and it was starting to worry me. Even though it was never my fault, it seemed like trouble always found its way to me, she wouldn’t request something like “Kill mom and dad so I can take the throne” or anything like that, right?

“Yuna, I… I want to kiss you.”

Ah, so it’s nothing that should cause trouble, then it should be fin-  
Wait.

“Um… sorry, but I don’t think I heard you right. Mind to repeat it?”

“I want to kiss you, Yuna.”

Okay, this was just asking for trouble. Not only my face was getting red as a tomato, but wouldn’t the King get angry if he discovered that I, a mere commoner, kissed her daughter? He would probably demand my execution, and then show my severed head to Tilia as a punishment just like they do in manga, right?

“B-But Tilia, you’re the princess, surely there’s a groom out there much better than a weird girl like me. Besides, we’re both girls, it’s prohibited!”

“I can just convince Father to get rid of the prohibition, he probably wouldn’t mind if it’s with you anyways…”

Does she lack common sense? Even without taking in account the prohibition, why would she choose me of all people!? There are plenty of beautiful girls like Shia out there, she really shouldn’t choose a weirdo like me.

“Even so, you are really beautiful, you shouldn’t really settle with a weird girl like me. Did the rumors about my beauty back in the festival change your perception of me or something?”

“Don’t say that.”

Suddenly, Tilia pushed me (gently) on my back, straddling me with an angry look on her face. Yeah, of course she would think highly of me, why else would she want to kiss me? I should’ve kept my mouth shut.

“Yuna, even if you refuse to accept it, from the bottom of my heart, I consider you a really beautiful girl, and you’re such a precious person to me. I… I love you, Yuna.”

Ugh… This is really unfair, you know? Tilia looked like she was about to cry, how could I reject a girl in such a state? I should’ve accompanied the other girls to taste Zelef’s cooking, it would’ve been way less bothersome than dealing with a maiden’s heart.

“I get it, there’s no need to cry.”

“Y-Yuna!?”

Embracing her, I accept that there’s no getting out of this now. It’s just a kiss, it can’t be that hard, right?

“I’ll let you kiss me, b-but just once, okay!?”

“Thank you, Yuna!”

Tilia instantly cheered up. Cliff’s probably right when he says I spoil children too much… Although this princess is probably the same age as me, so it doesn’t count. Probably.

“So, Yuna, umm… can you… close your eyes?”

“Fine, just hurry up…”

I close my eyes, and I feel Tilia’s hands on my cheeks, caressing me gently. My heart is pounding, this is my first kiss after all. I can’t say I expected it to be with a girl, but…

Tilia’s such a cute girl, so it’s fine. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached here, then THANK YOU!  
> I'm sorry for this mess I've created, I just felt bad for abandoning it lol. English in not my first language, so if there's anything that maked you go ewww, please tell me!


End file.
